Minuit joli et minuit vérité
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Harry attend minuit. Minuit, un couteau, et c'est fini. C'est quoi la vie ? Très léger shonen aï. Probable OOC. Allusions et plus qu'allusions au thème du suicide. Pas de mort.


Disclaimer: Ils ne l'appartiennent pas, Poudlard ne l'appartient pas. Par contre, moi aussi j'adore le café vanille.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, dîte Tynicyn. Moi, moi, et moi.

Couple: Couple ou amitié ? Comme vous le sentez.

Résumé: Harry a tué Voldemort, l'année n'est pas finie, mais presque. Draco n'a pas pu finir de monter son plan contre Dumbledore et a préféré passer de l'autre côté, discrètement. Un Malfoy est toujours du côté des gagnants.

Note: Ecrit sur _Leather_, et sinon sur pas mal de Mylène Farmer.

**

* * *

Minuit joli et minuit vérité**

J'attends minuit.

J'attends minuit, j'attends minuit, j'attends minuit.

Minuit, mi- nuit, et tout sera fini.

Au cœur de la nuit. Dans une demi-heure, que de temps à perdre, quant on attend minuit. Minuit, cœur de la nuit, minuit joli, minuit, et c'est fini.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, un couteau et minuit. Minuit, et c'est fini.

J'avance, je recule, le temps coule et s'écoule, le vent souffle, et tout le monde dort. Sauf les amoureux. Et les autres. Mais chuuut, tout le monde dort. Dans leurs jolies petites illusions de bonheur. C'est une bonne heure minuit, une heure où l'on ne doute jamais. Mais moi je n'ai jamais douté, n'en doutez-vous pas ? Pas de doute, minuit, ce sera assez bien pour moi.

Pas minuit une, ni une heure deux, juste minuit, un couteau et la lune. Parce que minuit, c'est la lune. Et parfois les nuages. Les nuages de pluie, qui viennent dans la nuit, qui sont tout gris, noirs, foncés, sombres, et qui ont assombri ma vie.

Sans jamais perdre espoir, j'ai poursuivi toutes ces années. Dix-huit, soyons exacts, dix-huit petites années, deux longs mois, trois jours d'éternité. Pour aujourd'hui minuit. Six mille six cent trente-huit minuit, et le dernier ce soir.

C'est fou ce que l'on perd comme temps, dans la vie. C'est fou, toutes ces idées auxquelles on songe, en ne faisant que les effleurer, comme si on pouvait se contenter d'exister, mais c'est un mensonge. la vérité, c'est que ce soir va sonner minuit, et je partirai. L'homme ne sait pas se contenter d'exister. Mais moi je me contente de minuit, un couteau. Et c'est tout. Si j'aurais besoin de plus ? Mais l'on a toujours besoin de plus, éternellement besoin d'autre chose, et on avance, aveuglément, à la poursuite de ce reste funeste d'idée qu'on effleure sans jamais les attraper.

Et dans le cœur de la nuit, c'est si facile de mentir encore un peu, mais c'est assez simple de voir. Puisqu'il n'y a rien à voir. Rideau, s'il vous plaît, il n'y a rien qu'illusions qui ne se partagent pas, et bonheur à oublier.

J'attends minuit, et j'entends les murmures et les soupirs.

Minuit, c'est l'heure des amoureux, des fantômes et des souvenirs. L'heure de poser sa plume et de se demander si ça valait la peine de survivre à la guerre.

L'heure de pleurer tout bas, ou de sourire à s'en exploser le visage. Minuit, l'heure des complots, l'heure du crime, l'heure de la noirceur. Gentille petite noirceur, qui cache la peine, l'amour, et la trahison. Gentil minuit.

Je ne laisse rien, rien pour symboliser ce minuit-ci, juste un peu de sang, et un couteau, je suppose. Mais tout cela est si complexe. Expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais me battre pour une espèce de miroir déformé ? Comment ? C'est le bonheur ? Hum ? J'entends mal, je ne vous entends pas, la la la, je ne vous entends pas, je n'entends rien.

Chut.

Laissez à minuit son silence, et son cortège de murmures.

A minuit, rien d'impossible. C'est comme si la réalité s'altérait, rien qu'un peu, quelques fractions d'instants.

Je voulais voir la mer.

La mer bleue, la mer verte, la mer turquoise, la mer.

Je voulais entendre un solo de violon, juste comme ça, un joli solo de violon un peu triste.

Je voulais cueillir un edelweiss, sentir la peine douce-amère que la reine des fées aurait eu en créant les jolis pétales de la fleur des neiges.

Je voulais tourner jusqu'à en perdre l'équilibre. L'équilibre, le souffle, et la réalité.

Je voulais goûter un café vanille.

J'attends minuit avec mon couteau.

Je voulais aussi un ours en peluche aussi grand que moi, tout blanc.

C'est doux un rêve. C'est sucré. Un ours en peluche aussi, il parait que c'est tout doux.

Mais il est minuit dans quelques minutes. Heureusement, j'ai retrouvé mon bout de couloir, avec son cul de sac et sa tapisserie défraîchie. Il y a quelques salles de classes, mais elles sont inutilisées depuis plusieurs années, les bureaux sont couverts de poussière, et il n 'y a plus de bougie dans les bougeoirs. C'est vide et silencieux. Même les amoureux ne viennent pas ici. Même les comploteurs. Il parait qu'avant, une élève se serait pendue, ici. Je n'y crois pas. Poudlard n'aurait pas laissé faire ça.

Mais à minuit, juste à minuit, Poudlard s'endort, juste quelques fractions d'instants, et alors tout peut arriver. La magie du château coule et s'écoule, quelques minuscules morceaux de temps, inutilisables. Aux douze coups de minuit, quand tout peut recommencer. aux douze coups de minuit, quand il ne reste que la vérité et l'aveuglement.

On ne veut jamais voir ce qui se passe. C'est dangereux. Ça désespère. La vérité peut attendre. elle peut toujours attendre un peu, attendre que l'on ait plus le choix. On l'a toujours, vous savez, le choix.

Mon choix c'est minuit.

Minuit, pas de trace.

Minuit joli, et plus rien.

Peu importe la suite de l'histoire. Nous ne sommes que des figurants, non ?

Fin de l'acte, mon rôle s'achève ici, désolé.

La suite de la pièce de m'intéresse plus. Dernière scène, Harry, dernière scène, minuit et c'est fini.

Les morts sont morts, les personnages récalcitrants à quitter la scène ont été punis, bien punis. Maintenant, c'est mon tour, la suite ne m'a jamais plus intéressé que ça. Malgré toutes ces choses que j'aurais voulu, je n'en ai pas l'accès.

Il est minuit moins une, et c'est une minute d'éternité qui arrive. Une minute sans un bruit, les fenêtres montrent la lune, et là-bas au loin le lac, et milles et une choses, toutes ces choses de Poudlard.

la terre ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner, les élèves continueront d'étudier, les amoureux s'embrasseront encore, la pièce n'a pas de fin, il n'y a que ses personnages qui en ont une. Il ont un début, un milieu et une fin, comme une jolie petite histoire. mais l'histoire, la mienne, n'est pas très belle. Le futur l'enluminera, aucun doute. Si tout s'arrête à minuit, c'est que je descends du train, et de la scène, en fuyant un peu. En souriant beaucoup.

Et une fois minuit, c'est dans l'air.

Minuit arrive.

Minuit arrive, et minuit est là.

Dormez bien, il est minuit.

Le couteau tranche, et je ne regarde pas. J'aime le sang, pas les plaies, et j'observe les gouttes et le ruisseau de sang qui s'écoule. Il est minuit, tout est fini.

A compter les étoiles une à une, on se perd.

C'est joli une étoile, je ne les vois pas bien d'ici, mais je sais que c'est joli. Après tout, tout le monde s'accorde à la dire, alors c'est vrai. Pourquoi pas. Minuit sonne, les derniers coups retentissent, dans le silence ouaté qui règne. Il n'y a personne ici, rien que moi, mais je ne reste pas, désolé. Après tout, peut-être que c'est vrai. Que quelqu'un s'est tué ici. Je ne serais pas le premier comme cela. Je préfère.

Le couteau luit toujours, sans traces de sang, j'ai fait attention.

Je ne voudrais pas salir.

Allongé sur une serviette en éponge, je la sens s'imbiber, et je vois encore un coin de ciel bleu-noir. Minuit joli.

La lune est parti, hors du ciel, elle va voir son amant. Dis la lune, laisse-moi venir, pour toi jtiendrais la chandelle. Et je te verrais encore, toute jolie dans ta robe argentée, avec ton joli fiancé. Ça pourrait être bien. Tant de choses pourrait être bien que c'en est parfois grisant. Mais à minuit tout rentre dans l'ordre. C'est à midi que Voldemort est mort. Le soleil était éclatant, et partout il n'y avait que du rouge. C'est une jolie couleur le rouge, c'est chaud et agréable. Mais le sang est brûlant. C'est comme les braises.

Le sang de Voldemort n'était pas d'un joli rouge. Vraiment pas. Il était presque froid, et sombre, laid. Un rouge sale. C'est dommage. tant qu'à tuer j'aurais préféré être couvert d'un joli rouge. Le sang de Malfoy était beau. Il ressortait bien sur sa peau blanche. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir couler celui-là. je n'aime pas les blessures. La souffrance est parfois tout ce qui raccroche à la réalité, et on ne peut plus se perdre dans le bonheur, on n'en a plus le droit, plus les moyens, et on sombre, à petit pas, et à force de pensées sournoises. Et on sombre sans toucher le fond, puisque les cadavres flottent.

Juste entre deux eaux, loin du soleil, loin de la lune, sans voir le fond attirant, le joli fond au milles et un trésors.

On ne sombre pas pour rien.

Moi qui suis dans le bain, je peux le dire. On sombre pour ne plus voir le reflet éblouissant de l'eau, et n'apercevoir que les lumières froides des trésors du fond.

J'en veux pas.

J'aurais préféré avoir un ours en peluche blanc. un tout doux que j'aurais pu serrer fort. Plus fort qu'on ne m'a jamais serré.

Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait un baiser qu'on offre, comme une aile de papillon, à quoi ça ressemble de sentir sur sa peau les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis un beau jour je me suis rappelé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre cela. J'avais juste besoin d'apprendre à survivre. Et maintenant je prouve que j'ai appris la vie, appris ma leçon, et je désobéis, ravi de fuir l'autorité. Ravi d'être libre malgré tout. On m'a appris à survivre, j'ai appris à mourir, j'ai appris combien minuit sonne juste, et combien la mélodie du bonheur est une cacophonie qui rend sourd. Et toutes ces choses que l'on ne m'a pas apprises mais que je devine, celles que j'ai rencontrées, celles qui m'ont parlé, et celles qui m'ont rejeté. Moi j'ai appris le joli rouge du sang, j'ai appris la belle lumière de la lune, j'ai appris la minute de vérité, j'ai appris minuit.

Dernière leçon, se retirer.

J'ai toujours été un bon élève. Peu obéissant, mais un bon élève, j'ai bien appliqué, j'ai fait mes devoirs, et je prends ma liberté. Professeurs, vous avez été incapables de m'apprendre autre chose. Je m'envole en sombrant, hors de mes chaînes, et sous la glace qui recouvre déjà la surface. On ne peut pas remonter seul.

C'est si simple.

La vie est trop compliquée, trop incompréhensible, et pas assez jolie.

La mort est simple. Mais elle froide.

J'ai froid.

C'est une araignée qui tisse sa toile, autour de chacun, puis le cocon se fige, et la proie est dévorée. Moi je me détache de la toile, et je tombe dans le vide. J'espère qu'il y a une lune dans le vide. Ça serait bien. Plaisant, de sentir encore la lueur argentée toute faible.

Minuit a depuis un moment sonné, et je n'arrive plus à continuer.

Je crois que les derniers fils se rompent, c'est stupide, mais ça parait tellement lent.

Et ça fait mal.

Les étoiles dansent, c'est bien, les étoiles dansent, jolie sarabande en l'absence de l'amante de vif-argent.

Une dernière fois, je pourrais les compter, je suppose que ça sera mieux.

Me suis perdu.

-"Harry Potter"

Oh oui, c'est bien moi, je ne sais pas trop pour combien de temps, je n'ai pas coupé assez profond, je sais. Mais ça devrait suffire, avec le sort d'anti-coagulation.

-"Je savais que tu étais un pitoyable lâche.

- Venant de celui qui pleure pour accomplir son devoir, c'est presque un compliment.

- J'ai toujours su que tu avais un grain.

- Un grain ? Oh, tu as raison, Malfoy, ce serait joli une tempête. Avec le vent qui gémit.

- ...

- Mais je t'en prie, prends donc une photo, une photo du Survivant agonisant, cela doit rapporter, non ? C'est vendeur en tout cas.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te sauver. Dis-moi, ta popularité n'était pas assez haute pour que tu en viennes là ?

- Mais c'est que mon cas t'intéressait, mon cher Serpentard.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour écouter tes élucubrations. D'ailleurs je vais partir. Pas envie qu'on m'accuse de ta mort. Saint Potty se suicide de culpabilité, après le meurtre atroce de vous-savez-qui.

- Atroce ? Non. Je ne crois pas. C'était laid, son sang était froid, tu sais. Ça a été comme tuer un serpent. Non, ce n'était pas atroce. Culpabilité ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu as tué.

- Et toi non. C'est aussi bien, non ? Autant que le sang ne coule que par une main, c'est plus simple. Et Dieu sait qu'on complique les choses. TU m'excuseras, mais j'ai bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir finir cette conversation avec toi.

- Tu es stupide.

- Mais dis-moi, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'achèves pas ? Oh pardon. J'ai oublié ... Enfin, tu es dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu savais que je n'y avais jamais été admis ?

- Tu délires encore, Potty.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Ça signifie juste qu'ils étaient prêt à faire couler ton sang. C'aurait été dommage, ton sang est comme ton apparence, il est joli.

- Je sais, je suis magnifique.

- Tu t'amollis.

- Au point d'en discuter avec Saint Potty le balafré qui traine dans une flaque de sang.

- Certainement pas, balafré, oui, mais pas dans une flaque de sang. Allongé sur une serviette imbibée de son sang, si tu y tiens. Mais restons propres, ne salissons pas Poudlard.

- Mais j'y tiens. Tu vas crever, et moi j'irai cracher sur ta tombe.

- Menteur. Je serai incinéré. C'est tout ce que j'ai demandé. Et je croyais que tu ne supportais pas le sang.

- J'ai appris à faire avec. Et je ne regarde pas une horreur comme toi.

- Oh. D'accord. N'essaie jamais de compter les étoiles. Ou tu te perdras. Exactement comme moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Sans importance. Je vais juste fermer les yeux, et tu vas pouvoir t'en aller.

- J'en ai plus envie. Je préfère te faire chier jusqu'au bout.

- Sans me jeter de sort ? Grand merci monseigneur.

- Jusqu'au bout tu comptes te moquer ?

- Rassure-toi, c'est fini.

- Merci de prévenir. Pauvre con.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Potter ?

- ...

- Potter ? Arrête, je te vois respirer.

- Tu vois, tu me regardes.

- T'es vraiment pitoyable.

- Merci."

Et il ne dit plus rien. Je vois tout flou, comme si je n'avais pas mes lunettes. Ça veut dire que c'est bientôt fini ? Tant mieux. Je suis fatigué. Et j'ai mal. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Minuit est passé, alors tout ira comme il faut. C'est rassurant, de se dire que c'est bon pour cette fois. Le problème du vide, c'est qu'on y seul. Le problème de la présence des autres, c'est qu'ils refusent de voir la vérité. La société, la compagnie, tout cela n'est que mensonges et hypocrisie. Personne ne dit jamais la seule vérité.

Jusqu'à minuit.

De toute façon, on n'a pas le droit de dire la vérité.

La vérité gêne.

Et quand on ne sait pas, on ment.

-"Pourquoi tu restes là ? Pour me voir crever ?

- ...

- Tu n'as qu'à mentir. C'est comme cela que l'on fait, n'est-ce pas ? Toi

- Bien sûr Potter, comme je suis un Malfoy je ne suis qu'un menteur.

- Tout le monde ment. Malfoy ou pas. C'est juste comme ça.

- ...

- ...

- J'ai cru plus d'une fois que j'allais crever, tout seul, que personne ne se souviendrait que j'étais où j'étais. Qu'on me laisserait crever. Tout seul.

- Malfoy, je ne suis pas tout seul.

- ...

- Je ne suis pas seul ici, regarde la lune, même si elle se cache, elle est là, quelque part, entourée de ses milliers d'enfants, ses milliers d'étoiles. Elles sont juste là. Et toi aussi, maintenant, tu es là.

- Qu'est-ce qui vaut la peine de mourir ?

- La vie. La vie vaut la peine de mourir, Malfoy.

- Je savais que t'étais taré.

- ...

- Potter ?

- Je crois aussi.

- Tu vois, la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je suis celui reste.

- Mais je reste dans l'Histoire, Malfoy. Après tout, je suis l'acteur principal des dernières années.

- ...

- Comme tout théâtre, c'est grotesque."

Décidément, maintenant il faut que je lutte pour avoir le droit à la fin de cette conversation. Clos-la donc, Malfoy, que ça finisse. Et que pour une fois, l'intérêt ne soit pas venu de minuit, mais après minuit. Mon dernier minuit. Crache ton venin, et laisse-moi dormir. C'est ainsi qu'on dit, dans cette réalité, pardon, en réalité. L'endormi est un cadavre, et le mort donne l'impression de dormir. Dormeur du Val, peut-être.

Et ta voix traînante se fait entendre, et je dois tendre l'oreille. Ça c'est un coup bas. Je n'y vois plus rien, et c'est mieux, le monde tournait un peu trop. Je me sens faible, autant que quand le Basilic m'avait mordu. C'est bon et mauvais signe, et je regrette les étoiles. Elles étaient jolies. Ici aussi il fait froid, aussi froid que dans la salle secrète de Salazar. Encore un mensonge, on a tant besoin de se faire remarquer. Les légendes sont des mensonges, alors on ment, et ils prient pour en devenir une, de légende. Me sens moins pitoyable, d'un coup.

-"La vie n'est pas qu'une comédie dramatique."

Parle, ta voix est assez lente pour que je la comprenne, et c'est une bénédiction de ne pas être encore tout à fait seul.

Mais

Je

Crois

Que

C'est

Fini ...

-"Potter ?

- Potter ?

- Potter ?

- Potter, la discussion n'était pas terminée."

_La salle de classe se fait silencieuse, juste quelques instants, ou peut-être quelques heures, puisque les amoureux eux-mêmes dorment, Poudlard est réellement calme et silencieux. pas longtemps, certains vont se lever. Pas trop longtemps. Il ne faudrait pas que la vie s'en aille. Le serpentard blond attend. Il hésite. Finalement, il se demande si ce serait vraiment une trahison de le sauver. D'empêcher le corps à ses côtés de mourir. Et il guérit le poignet tranché. Toutes les coupures béantes. Une à une. Elles s'en vont avec les étoiles. A trop compter les étoiles, on se perd, alors elles partent au matin. _

-"Enervate.

- ..."

Tiens, je ne suis pas parti. Dommage, ça attendra encore quelques minuits, je suppose. Un nouvel épisode s'écrit. J'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà écrit, je déteste apprendre du texte. Je veux improviser, sans monter sur les planches, et rêver à mi-mot. Suis fatigué. Et j'ai toujours froid. Et mal. Non, je n'ai ni faim ni soif, merci. Il faudrait manger si j'avais faim. Je n'ai pas envie de manger. Mais je veux bien cuisiner, ça peut être agréable, parfois. Suivre une recette dans le fond, c'est comme lire une autobiographie. Et moi je suis la carotte. Coupée en rondelles.

-"La vie n'est pas une pièce de théâtre, Potter, alors tes effets dramatiques au placard, s'il te plaît.

- Comme tu es poli, Malfoy. Non vraiment, j'apprécie. Hypocrite, mais poli.

- C'est trop facile d'arriver comme un soleil et de repartir comme un voleur. Pourquoi moi je devrais rester et toi t'enfuir ?

- Mais parce que je veux être libre, Malfoy. Je me suis drogué à la vérité, et la vérité est affreuse. Pas envie de supporter le spectacle en y participant, je sors, merci.

- La vie n'est pas un spectacle.

- Non. Mais notre société si. Notre société, notre monde, leur réalité.

- Leur ?

- Leur. As-tu vu minuit, Malfoy ? Quand il n'y a plus personnes pour asséner des conneries sur la ronde de la Terre ? Plus personne pour te dire combien il y a d'étoiles ? J'ai vu minuit. J'ai vécu minuit, quand personne n'a eu le courage de rester éveillé pour être avec toi.

- J'ai vu minuit, Potter. Mais moi, j'ai vu toutes les autres heures. Il faut être stupide et gryffondor pour croire qu'il n'y a qu'un horaire.

- C'est quoi la vie Malfoy ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Tu dis que ce n'est pas une pièce de théâtre. Moi je te demande ce que c'est. Je sais déjà ce que ça n'est pas. Alors dis-moi ce que c'est.

- La vie, c'est une pièce. Pile et face. Et tous les détails qui se pyrogravent peu à peu. C'est ça, et c'est rien. La vie, d'après Blaise, c'est les filles. Et le sexe. Bien sûr. La vie c'est une face qui reste, une face qui se marque dans les livres, et une pile qui reste dans ton cœur, une pile de souvenirs et de sensations. C'est ma mère qui dit ça.

- Ta mère a une jolie logique. J'aime beaucoup.

- Mais tu n'y crois pas.

- Non, j'y croirais quand la vie sera un café vanille, le goût d'un baiser d'amant, la douceur d'un ours en peluche, le courant d'air qui bruisse au niveau du sol, dans les fleurs, et de la musique.

- Et une tarte au citron.

- Et une tarte au citron. Une tarte au citron, Malfoy ?

- Non meringuée. J'ai horreur de tout ce sucre. D'accord, Potter.

- Harry.

- Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui est d'accord ?

- Je vérifie avec toi si la vie est tout ça, ou si la vie n'est qu'une pièce de théâtre.

- Tu resteras voir minuit joli avec moi ? Je laisserais mon couteau, si tu veux.

- Et tu me supporteras jusqu'à ce qu'on ait la réponse, _Harry_.

- D'accord, Malfoy.

- Draco.

- Drake.

- ..."

Les étoiles sont partis, et il ne reste que la belle argentée. Le ciel rougeoie. Presque couleur sang, en moins joli. En plus automatique, en plus naturel, en plus régulier. En différent. J'ai conclu un pacte. Reste à savoir si Draco est un diable. Je me demande.

Et sinon, j'aurais d'autres minuits, jusqu'au prochain dernier minuit. Dans quelques milliers ou quelques centaines, quelle importance ?

Après le banquet de fin d'année, partons ensemble.

Vivons la nuit, vivons le jour, montre-moi midi, une heure, deux heures et trois heures, je te montrerai comment on compte les étoiles. Sans t'y perdre, pour que tu m'en ramènes, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

Minuit, quand tu reviendras.

Minuit joli, je t'attends déjà.

Minuit, cette fois je ne serais pas seul.

_Fin_

* * *

Tyani: Ouais ! Personne a rien capté, même pas nous.

Tyni: Oups ?

Tyani: C'est quelque peu bizarre. Et en plus, il est pas mort. Et ils sont où, Hermione et Ron ?

Tyni: Ils sont n'amoureux ! Et il était presque mort, presque.

Tyani: Vas-y, noie le piaf.

Tyni: C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

Tyani: ...

**

* * *

Tynicyn**


End file.
